1. Field of the Invention
Lifting and support devices employing a vertically oriented pole with a winch and cable system for lifting a heavy steel door into an opening for installation.
2. Discussion of Prior Procedures
There are various types of lifting devices employing frames and supports which are installed from the ceiling to the floor, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,430, or from the floor to the ceiling with attachment to a wall structure such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 715,747. There are also ladder-type hoisting devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,148,382 which require substantial frame structure including a special base which must be properly supported. The present device is a simpler structure than those presented in the above-noted patent as well as other prior procedures and employs an elongated support which may be leaned without attachment to any building structure so as to lift and support an object such as a heavy folding steel door during installation and adjustment.